


小小艦長出任務//04//

by wi1dmoon



Series: 小小艦長出任務 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. 結果我還是認真發展了這個設定XD 這是一個……很自我流的AU背景，James Kirk正值活潑可愛的6歲，他一見鐘情居然還已經求婚成功了的未來丈夫Mr. Spock也沒大上他多少，將近7歲。<br/>企業號還是那個企業號，他的好醫官也還是那個好醫官，他的艦橋成員也幾乎還是他的艦橋成員（但總之，總是有些變動的）。<br/>凱文號事件在這個宇宙同樣存在，重大時間線同樣開始在ST11的設定下。<br/>而，雖然James T. Kirk只有6歲，他也依然是企業號的艦長。（笑）<br/>詳細的設定……我視情況看看需不需要寫個前言，等我寫了個段落再說。</p><p>2. 這個系列，雖然有很多我自己想寫的私心和各種神秘的大宇宙的意志（什麼鬼），但原則上，這就是為了Jo寫的。大體上他想看見什麼我應該就會想個方法寫進去。<br/>這一次他說想要有點進展，那有什麼問題～（笑）</p>
            </blockquote>





	小小艦長出任務//04//

他在某個時刻突然醒來。  
肉肉的手背揉上眼窩，一手揪著睡夢中被自己踢掉一半的薄被邊角，他盯著沒有窗戶的艙室牆壁彷彿視線能夠穿透那些輕薄的材質直面廣無邊際的宇宙。  
有什麼在那裡。  
他的直覺這麼說，就像有個看不見的警示燈在他耳邊叮叮作響。  
「你是誰？」他問，嗓音介於童稚和沉穩之間。  
回應只有一片空無。  
他微微歪著頭，睡意輕柔席捲而來，他想要閉上眼睛回到那份溫暖的昏沉，他的直覺現在改以一種含糊、沙啞，白噪音似的聲音在耳邊嘶嘶作響。  
看看，睜開眼睛看看，Jim Kirk。  
他勉強逼迫自己張開眼睛，他什麼也沒有看見。

 

☆

他在某個時刻突然醒來。  
他沒有移動，雙眼凝視艙室上方單調的天花板，夢中出現的慘白光芒尚餘一絲頑強殘留在第二層眼瞼之下，不至於造成不適，但依然帶有一種奇特的拉扯感，就像有什麼、有什麼在那裡，對他發出召喚但他完全不確定自己是不是應該回應。  
「你是誰。」他低聲說，比起疑問更接近自語。  
回應只有一片空無。  
他試著從所知所學中推測這種狀況可能發生的原因，最簡單的解釋就是他做了個想不起內容的夢，但那完全無法說服他自己。  
「電腦，燈光調亮35%，」小小的瓦肯人裹著他的毛毯翻身下床，蠕動到電腦前下達開始檢索的指令。

☆

接獲來自總部的命令時，Kirk和Spock都正待在艦橋。  
更正確來說，是他們兩個非常不合宜地面對面擠在那張對他們兩個來說都嫌過大的艦長座椅上──那讓Sulu帶著笑窩去了走道的地板上，和那些Kirk和Spock協力堆放在艦橋的大型抱枕們待在一起──，各自拿著自己的PADD邊閱讀邊交頭接耳，從片段的句子聽來像是Spock在對Kirk解釋強磁場作用下液態鋰壁涉及的流體力學，但不知為何字句中參雜了其實你不應該把那個放在那裡不然一定會被發現，那就糟糕完蛋了之類聽起來極度可疑的討論。

「艦長，」Uhura清亮的聲音響徹艦橋，就是個恰好能讓分佔兩處的艦長們都能清楚注意到的音量，「總部訊息。」

「內容？」  
Kirk第一時間轉頭看向她，提問的卻是Sulu，他從枕頭堆裡爬了起來，卻神奇地維持著他慣有的嚴肅神情。

「星圖繪製，」她回答，卻微微蹙起眉，在Sulu追問之前她又說：「是Mark-15星系。」

不是熟悉的名字，Kirk看了眼Spock而後者對他搖頭。Sulu快步走回艦橋中央，就停在艦長座椅旁，「繪製星圖不是特殊任務，詳細的任務說明？」

「總部表示，該區域沒有已知生命跡象，但屬於安全位置。曾經三次派出船艦繪製星圖，」Uhura冷靜報告的聲音只在這幾個字上露出一絲遲疑，「三艘船都順利回傳資料，但三次繪出的星圖都截然不同。」

Sulu幾乎和Spock同時挑起眉，「有趣極了，」小小的瓦肯人低聲說，Sulu差點因此笑出聲來。

「總部希望企業號前往探查該區域，並帶回正確的星圖，」她作結，視線停在Kirk身上，「艦長？」

同樣低頭看向不知何時轉頭望向主螢幕，更可能，是看著主螢幕上一望無涯的那片宇宙的Kirk，Sulu從來就無法想像他能從那之中看見什麼，又是怎麼「看見」的，他在Kirk終於回頭時以眼神詢問，而他小小的探索艦長微微歪著頭，意外地露出一絲困惑。

「沒有危險，」Kirk輕快地說，語氣肯定，神情卻有些遲疑，「可是我沒看見別的，」他想了想，跳上扶手好讓自己距離Sulu更近一些，他放低了聲音，「這不尋常。」

跟著壓低了音量，Sulu回應的聲音極其慎重，「你什麼都沒看見？」

「嗯。不過，我的直覺說沒有危險。可以去，」他想了想，咧嘴笑了起來，「可能會很有趣也不一定。」

因為他的笑容放鬆下來，Sulu對他點點頭，轉身看向Uhura，「通知總部我們出發，Mr. Chekov，航線？」

「已經設定，艦長，」帶有口音的領航員輕快回應，「我是說，兩位艦長。」

Sulu很快地看了Kirk一眼，後者已經爬回座椅上坐好，微微前傾著身體，踩不著地的腿晃在半空，亮晶晶的藍眼睛緊盯著主螢幕一臉期待；而小小的瓦肯人站在他身邊，從神情到挺直的背脊都極為嚴肅，只在那些細微移動身體重心的動作裡透出一股興奮。  
有機會的話，絕對要建議Sarek大使讓這孩子進星聯。  
做為企業號的執行艦長，他這麼想。

「Jim？」Sulu小聲叫了Kirk，他知道他們小小的艦長有多喜歡做這件事，而Kirk果然開心握起隻小拳頭，揮舞著就像下令衝鋒的將軍。

「出發！」


End file.
